Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Macedonia
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale Per the talk page, there appears to be no mention of Macedonia in Trek. Mentioning Alexander the Great isn't a mention of Macedonia, and is not justification for its own article on MA. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:14, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Discussion :Delete, per my explanation on the talk page. 31dot 02:18, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :Delete. --Jörg 07:08, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :Delete, without predjudice. It may be that one day someone will catch a direct reference. But this article, as it stands, shouldn't be allowed. Nice try with the Alexander the Great reference, though. Course, it could be said that since we've seen the Earth depicted from space so many times we must've, at some point, seen Macedonia . . . . Seriously, though, another reason to delete is because the name itself is a lightning rod. Don't want to have to mediate an edit war between Greeks and Macedons on MA — let Wikipedia admins have all that fun. CzechOut ☎ | 07:36, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::As the author seems to understand that there is no specific mention of it(on the talk page), perhaps the deletion should be expedited. 31dot 12:10, 20 October 2007 (UTC) *'delete'. If never a mention, delete. I certainly don't remember reference, nor can I think when there might have been one.Hossrex 11:20, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Delete. – Tom 11:33, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Moved from Talk:Macedonia PNA-cite... just in case there is valid information about Macedonia. If not, put up for deletion. Also take care of the redirect, then. -- Cid Highwind 09:45, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :The only references to "Macedonia" I can find at all are that it was never actually mentioned by name, and in , the line referring to Alexander the Great said by Kirk was: ::"Interesting, if true. They created a group of Alexanders, Napoleons." :In , Spock stated to McCoy: ::"Earthmen like Ramses, Alexander, Caesar, Napoleon, Hitler, Lee Kuan. Your whole Earth history is made up of men seeking absolute power." :In neither is any mention of who "Alexander" is mentioned at all. None of the other series or movies seem to reference either. -- Sulfur 11:53, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :::Indeed, I checked the scripts and transcripts. No mention of Macedonia in any movie or episode. --Jörg 09:02, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Colleagues, let't use Vulcan logic for a moment. The whole title of Alexander was Alexander the Great of Macedonia or simply Alexander of Macedonia. This is a kind of dilemma Spock and Kirk had in some episodes. It is logical to write Alexander's place of origin, having in consideration the fact that Alexander the Great was mentioned several times in the show, and that Star Trek accents on the ancient world (and Macedonia is an ancient land). Regards to all. Mak Trek 13:35, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :::::That might mean a mention on the Alexander the Great article, but not it's own article. If it was not mentioned in canon, than it does not get an article on a database of canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:13, 18 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I agree with Ouroboros. Using that logic, MA might as well be a carbon copy of Wikipedia, as pretty much anything in Star Trek can be 'logically' tied to anything else someone might want to write about. Based on the above users having searched the scripts, I suggest that this be deleted. Certainly Alexander's full title, if accurate, should be mentioned on that page, but it shouldn't get its own page. 31dot 02:06, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Thank you for the elaborate answers gentlemen. Please forgive me, for I am new in Memory Alpha. But you can be shore that I will try to make satisfactory contributions in future. Regards to all. Mak Trek 12:20, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Admin resolution * Deleted. -- Sulfur 12:28, 26 October 2007 (UTC)